A technique for performing color correction on print data when printing is performed by using a plurality of types of toners so that the remaining amounts of the toners become uniform among the plurality of types of toners is known. For example, in the technique, if the remaining amounts of magenta toner and cyan toner are detected to be small, color correction is performed to suppress the use of the magenta toner and cyan toner.